Never Again
by romance in the rain
Summary: COMPLETED. Jess walked over to Finn with a crying Lily. Finn took her and started to rock her gently. 'Shh, it's okay love. Daddy's going to protect you.' He just prayed he could protect her. Complete AU. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Aunthor's note :** The tile of the story and the inspiration for the story comes from Nickelback. ( THE GREATEST BAND EVER!!) 

**A/N 2 :** Everyone is out of character to a point. There's a lot of bashing on Logan and some on Rory in the begining. I didn't mean for the bashing to come out on Rory but that's how it is for the story to come out right.

**Full Summary :** Rory is living with Logan and raising her four year old daughter, Lily. Everyone believes Lily is Logan's but she isn't his. The only ones who know the truth becides Rory are Lorelai, Luke, Logan, and the father. Rory calls up an old fling one night and it starts to cause trouble between Rory and Logan. Now in order to save his daughter Finn must step up and take her away from Rory. He knows nothing about fatherhood though.. AU.

**Things To Know :** Season Seven didn't happen. Luke and Lorelai are married. April lives with them because her mother died in a car accident. Rory and Logan are NOt married but are engaged. This is set almost five years after season six. Lily's full name is Lorelai LilyAnne Gilmore. Jess is her god-father and a huge part of her life. Nothing romantic ever happened between Jess and Rory. They are just really good friends. Lane is the god-mother. Logan has taken over his father's company. Rory doesn't work. She graduated from college but didn't start working because of Lily. Now Logan won't let her work because he wants her to be a stay at home mom. He wants them to become the perfect social family. Finn isn't a part of Lily's life because he doesn't want to let Logan know that he was the one Rory slept with because it would only make things worse on her. He loves Lily to death even though he isn't around her. He stopped drinking all the time and stopped sleeping around once he found out about her.

**Warning :** Language. Abuse. That's it for now.

**Names :** Lorelai Victoria Gilmore-Danes, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, Lorelai LilyAnne Gilmore, Luke Aaron Danes, April Renae Danes, Logan Mitchum Huntzberger, Finn Robert Morgan, Jess Milo Mariano ( I know I probably spelled his last name wrong but I'll fix it before I use it in story chapters. )

**A/N 3 :** Let me know what you think. I already have some chapters wrote up I just don't want to post them all at once.

_**"Never Again"**_

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never Again _

_I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never Again _

_Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again _

_Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never Again _

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again _

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure _

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger as fast as she can  
Never Again _

_Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again_


	2. Lips Of An Angel

_**Title :** Lips Of An Angel_

_**A/N :** I hope you enjoy the story. It was going to be a oneshot about this song but I was listening to "Face Down" while writting so it kinda came out way off track and developed into this story. ( I'm working on a similiar story to this for One Tree Hill. I won't put that one out for awhile though because I don't have as much wrote on it. ) Enjoy._

_Reveiws help me to stay encouraged and if their critisism they help me to better myself and my stories._

**-Lips Of An Angel-**

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

"Hello?" The sleep filled voice of the Australian was enough to make Rory start crying. She hadn't meant to call him but she needed to hear his voice. It had been too long since they talked. Almost year to be excact.

"I'm sorry Finn. I shouldn't have called." She tried to hide the shakiness in her voice. Normally it would fool Logan but Finn always paid extra close attention to her.

Finn slipped out of bed and walked into the living room, careful to not wake up his girlfriend. Yes the player Finn had a girlfriend. She was a pretty redhead with sparkling green eyes. She was very outgoing. She was nothing like Rory. Maybe that was why Finn stayed with her. He knew he wouldn't fall in love with her because she wasn't like Rory. And if he didn't fall in love with her than he wouldn't be hurt. "What's wrong love?"

"I just needed to hear your voice again. I'm sorry I called you so late." Truth was it wasn't really that late. It was only about ten at night. Though it was late enough for Logan to be drunk. His voice could be heard through the phone yelling at Lily. Finn's heart broke at the sound of the little girl crying. His little girl. He wanted to be there for her so bad but Logan was her father not him. Rory told him that. DNA didn't matter in the case. Logan was the one raising her not him. He never pushed the issue. He didn't want to end up hurting Lily in the end. He loved that little girl more than anything and didn't want her to get hurt. It was killing him to hear her crying.

"I have ot be quiet. Samantha's in bed." He looked up to make sure she was still asleep. She wouldn't care that he was talking to Rory. He just didn't want to disturb her. Or maybe he didn't want to lie to her. He wasn't sure. He cared about her enough to not want to hurt her for no real reason. Although loving Rory was a real reason but he knew it didn't matter. Rory was with Logan and she would never change her mind about that. She was stubborn. And she wasn't on speaking terms with her mother. She hadn't been in a long time. She ended up doing excatly what Lorelai didn't want her to do. She was going to be like her grandmother. Although Rory still took Lily to see Lorelai. Logan took her most times though. It was easier on Rory. "It's good to hear your voice. How's Logan and Lily?" What he really wanted to ask was how was Logan treating Lily. He didn't want to piss her off though.

She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. "Logan's fine I suppose." Truth was they didn't speak much anymore. He was too busy running his father's business and she was too busy with DAR meetings and planning buisness parties for Logan for them to talk. It worked out fine for them though.

Finn stood up and walked into his kitchen. He grabbed some apple juice and a glass. He stopped drinking when he found out about Lily. He had a drink every now and then but it was only on special occasions. "What about Lily love?"

Finn could hear Rory crying again. "He knows she isn't his." Rory had tried to convince him that she was his but he figured it out as she got older. She didn't look him and she didn't favor her mother as much as she should have.

Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Does he know your talking to me?" He sat down on one of the stools in his kitchen. He picked up the picture sitting on the counter. It was a picture of Rory and Lily. Lily was three in the picture and clung to Rory. Both of them had big smiles on their faces. It looked some sort of charity event that the DAR throws every year. Logan was no where around in the picture.

"Yeah, he knows." Rory visibly cringed as she heard Logan yelling at Lily some more. At least he wasn't hitting either of them tonight. She could deal with the yelling as long as he wasn't hitting.

"Will it start a fight?" He was worried about Rory and Lily. Logan had become violent since Rory had Lily. Luckily it was never serious. At least not towards Lily that he knew of. He knew Rory would never tell him if he hit her though.

"Probably." She wiped away her tears. She was always fighting with Logan. It didn't matter anymore to her. She stopped trying to avoid fights a while ago. "Does she know?"

"I don't think she has a clue." Finn traced his finger over the outline of his daughter in the picture. "I really wish she was you. I never really moved on." He wanted them to be a family. He always had. He even tried to convince her to leave Logan. He said he would take her to Austraila if it would make her feel safer but she refused. She claimed she loved Logan and that their affair had meant nothing to her. He knew she was lying but he didn't push it. He would let her learn the hard way.

"I wish it was me too." Rory picked up the most recent picture taken of Lily. It was a picture of her at Lorelai's. Her hair was in pig tails and she was in a yellow sun dress. The yellow was a good color against her tanned looking skin. She reminded Rory so much of Finn. "She's so much like you. I really wish you could see her."

He was quiet for awhile before finally responding. "I could."

"How?" The hope was evident in her voice. She wanted to let Lily meet Finn. She wanted Lily to like Finn. She wanted this so that she could give Lily to Finn until she got of this mess with Logan. It was no longer a relationship. Now it was all a game of survival.

"I can meet you in Stars Hallow, at you're mother's house." Finn knew Rory and Lorelai weren't speaking. He went to visit Lorelai every week. Lorelai missed Rory but she wouldn't cave in. The only reason she didn't completely shut Rory out was for Lily's sake.

"What would Logan say if he found out?" Finn sighed. He knew she was talking about their affair not him seeing Lily.

"I don't know love. I really don't know." Truth was he wished Logan would find out sometimes but then he would hope he never found out. He was scared of what Logan would do to Lily if he found out he belonged to one of his best friends. Or someone who was suppose to be his best friend.

"I don't want him to take it out on her." She started to cry again. Most people would ask her why she didn't just leave but she couldn't. It wasn't that simple. She had no job and she had Lily to think about. She truely believed her mom wouldn't take her in. Lily walked into the room and crawled into her lap crying.

It sounded like Rory put her hand over the phone to muffle the yelling.

_"Do something with the brat, she won't shut up!"_

_"She's four! What the hell do you want her to do?!"_

_"To stop crying os damn much! It's hard to concentrate on anything!"_

"Finn I have to go." Before he could protest her heard her yelling. _"Maybe you should stop fucking yelling at her so damn much!"_ He heard what sounded like skin on skin contact. Then he heard Lily scream in fear and then the line went dead.

He dropped his phone and ran into his room. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his car keys. He picked his phone back up so he could call Lorelai on the way. He ran out of his apartment and got into his black SUV and sped off in the direction of Rory and Logan's apartment.

**-NA-**

Finn rushed into the apartment when he found it unlocked after he didn't get an answer from pounding on the door. "Rory?!" He carefully made his way through the kitchen into the living room where he found Lily. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "Lily is Logan here?" Lily shook her head. "Where's your mommy?" Lily pointed to a bedroomd oor then held her arms up to him. He picked her up and held her close. She seemed to know who he was. He figured it was thanks to Lorelai. She spent a lot of time there. He was sure Lorelai had explained him to her the best she could.

He walked over to the door and adjusted Lily so that she couldn't see into the room before opening the door. A key could be heard entering the lock to the apartment even though it wasn't needed. Lorelai's concerned voice could be heard calling Rory and Lily's names next. Finn opened the door and gasped at what he saw. He was glad that Lily couldn't see as his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Rory. She was bleeding from the right side of her head. His only thought was that she could be dead.


	3. Protecting Lily

_**Title :** Protecting Lily_

_**Warning :** Abuse_

_Thank you so much for all rhe reveiws. They are really keeping me writting this story. I know it's a cliche to say but it's true. My grandfather is in the hospital and one of my great uncles just died. I don't really have the mind setting to write more chapters then I check my e-mail and see all the reveiws and get encouraged again._

* * *

**-Protecting Lily-**

Finn sat in the waiting room of the hospital holding a sleeping Lily. He hated hospitals. They always seemed so cold and they smelled awful. He always wondered how people could get better in a place that smelled like death and cleaning supplies. He was sitting here alone with Lily, wondering what he was going to tell her if she woke up and asked about Rory. Lorelai walked off to find some coffee and call Luke. Finn had already called Samantha and let her know he was at the hospital for a friend. He didn't want to tell her it was Rory because she would rush to the hospital to help him deal with Lily and he really didn't want to handle that right now. Lily started to wimper before she woke up. Her dark locks were convering part of her face and she reached up to push them back in her sleep. Finn just watched her, still not believing he had created this beautiful girl even though he knew about since Rory found out she was pregnant.She looked a lot like him until she opened her eyes. She had the most amazing blue eyes like her mother. "Mommy?" Her voice was small and scared. It broke his heart at how scared she sounded.

"She's sleeping right now sweetie." God he hoped that's all she was doing. The doctor said there was a good chance she would slip into a coma. "Do you know who I am?"

She sat up and nodded her head. "You're my daddy. Grammy shows me pictures of you all the time."

Finn couldn't help but smile. It was the kind of smile all proud fathers wore. "That's right. I'm your daddy."

"Is Logan going to come back?" She snuggled into him in a cowering way. She was shaking slightly. "He scares me. He hit mommy. He does that a lot. He drinks something that mommy said I can't have then he gets all mad and hits her and yells at me."

Finn's smile faded a bit. "He won't come back sweetie. At least not if I can help it." He hoped he wouldn't come back. He didn't think he could handle seeing the man who made his little girl this scared, even if they used to be best friends.

Lorelai came back a few minutes later and Lily sat up smiling at her. She reached her arms to her, wanting Lorelai to hold her. "Grammy!"

Lorelai picked up her granddaughter and cuddled her. She covered her ears in a way that Lily wouldn't notice and looked at Finn. "Maybe you should take her home with you for awhile." At that moment Luke and Jess walked up to thm. Lorelai took it amongst herself to introduce everyone. "Finn you know my husband Luke." She handed Lily over to Jess. "This is Jess, Lily's god-father." After a few mumbled hellos Lorelai grabbed Finn's arm and lead him away from everyone. "Logan is getting more violent than ever. He's never taken it this far before. I'm worried about Lily. Rory's old enough to know she can walk away at any moment but she won't. You're Lily's father. You can fight for custody to protect her." She wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen as she was talking. She was worried about her granddaughter. She was worried about Rory as well but Rory was to stubborn to leave.

Finn ran a hand through his hair. Sure he wanted to be around his daughter but he wasn't sure it would be good for either of them if he was just thrust into fatherhood. He didn't know anything about taking care of kids. "Why are you asking me to do this Lor? Shouldn't Rory be the one to take Lily and leave?"

Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "She won't. She's going to become a society wife even if her husband beats her. She's been around her grandmother way to long."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, defeated. He wasn't going to let his daughter stay in that kind of household. "I don't have anything for her."

Lorelai smiled. She was happy that she had won. It meant that Lily would finally be safe. "Luke and Jess packed all her clothes and toys. All you need to get is her a bed."

Finn chuckled. "You planned this out didn't you?" Lorelai blushed slightly and mumbled a yes. "Alright. I'll take her." Lorelai hugged him. She was thankful that Lily wasn't Logan's and belonged to Finn. "Will you call me when she wakes up? I need to talk to her."

"Yes I will." The two walked back to everyone else. Finn gave all three of them his phone number and address. He then went down to the parking lot with Jess and put all of Lily's things in his car. He invited Jess to stay with him at anytime so he could visit Lily. Jess offered to stay the first night to help Finn out, which Finn quickly agreed to.

Once they got back into the waiting room Logan was there acting like the innocent, concerned fiance. Finn waited outside the room as Jess went to get Lily for him. He could hear raised voices. _"You aren't taking Lily! She isn't yours!"_ That voice definitly belonged to Logan. _"She's my godchild! IT's my job to protect her and that's what she needs right now!"_ That was definitly a pissed off Jess. _"Stop it! Jess take Lily and go! Logan leave them the hell alone! You are not to go around my granddaughter ever again!"_ That was a very pissed off Lorelai.

Jess walked over to Finn with a crying Lily. Finn took her after she stretched her arms out to him. He started to gently rock her in his arms, whispering soothing words in her ear in an attempt to calm her down. "Shh, it's okay love. Daddy's going to protect you." He just prayed he could protect her. He looked down at the sweet innocent girl in his arms. She didn't deserve to be put through what she was going through and what she would go through. A little girl needed her mother but Finn couldn't let Rory keep her. It wouldn't be safe for either of them. He just hoped he was doing the right thing.


	4. Getting Colin's Help

_**Title :** Getting Colin's Help_

_**Warning :** Abuse_

_**Disclaimer :** I can't remember if I put this on any of my other chapters but here it is... I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the songs I use in this story. The only thing I own is Lily, Samantha, and a few other characters that will be added later on._

_**A/N :** I know Finn uses "Love" and "Kitten" as pet names for girls he sleeps with but they fit as cute little nicknames for Lily so don't freak out with me using them._

**-Getting Colin's Help-**

Finn carried Lily and all of her belongings into the house with the help of Jess. Samantha fixed up the bed in the guest bedroom next to their room. Finn laid Lily down in the bed and tucked her into it. She was already in her night clothes. No one had bothered to change her in the rush to get to the hospital. He sat on the edfe of the bed and carefully pushed a lock of hair out of her face. Jess brought in her teddy bear. Funn bought the bear for her on her first birthday. Jess handed it to Finn who tucked it under her arms. It was amazing how he knew what to do when he'd never cared for her before. Jess plugged a nightlight in for her. Finn kissed her forhead and walked out of the room, leaving it cracked.

Jess was sitting on the couch talking on his cell phone. He got off the phone shortly after Finn walked into the living room. "That was Lorelai. Rory woke up. She's doing good considering what she's been through." He ran a hand through his hair. "She wants to talk to you."

Finn sighed as he ran a hand over a picture of Rory and Lily that he picked up off the top of a box full of Lily's things.Rory was wearing a pink tank top with shorts and Lily had on a white onsie. Rory was holding Lily's hands as she took her first steps. He missed so much of Lily's life because he loved her enought o stay away. "Daddy?" Finn looked up to see Lily standing in the doorway holding onto her teddy bear. She was rubbing the step from her eyes. She walked over to him and he scooped her up.

'What is it kitten?" He rubbed soothing circles on her back as he sat down on the couch with her on his lap. She rested her head on his chest. It was obvious she wasn't going to answer. She only wanted to be close to someone in the strange place. "Do you want to stay with Incle Jess while I go talk to a friend?" Samantha walked into the living room and handed Lily a sippy cup with apple juice in it. Lily took it then snuggled into Finn.

Jess chuckled. "Maybe you should wait until she's asleep to leave." He couldn't help but smile at how quickly Lily was becoming attached to Finn although it scared huim a bit. Rory could still demand Lily back at any moment. "Or mayve you should wait until the morning."

Finn looked down at his daughter. "No. I have to do this as soon as possible. I've waited too long already." He handed Lily to Jess after kissing her forhead. "I'll be back sweetie. I have to go talk to one of your uncles. Be good for Jess." Lily nodded and hugged him then snuggled into Jess.

* * *

After knocking on the thick wooden door for about ten minutes it finally swung open enough to reveal the soft glow of a table side lamp and the half asleep man standing in the doorway. "Damnit Finn do you have any sense of time?" Colin asked while yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He opened the door fully. "Come in. No sense in waking up the neighbors." Colin matured the most out of all of them. He stopped partying long before Finn and Logan. He opened up his own law firm and got married. Now he was expecting a little boy in a few monthes. Three monthes to be exact.

"I need help Colin." Finn started pacing the length of the small office in Colin's home. "I need to get custody of my daughter to keep her safe. I promised I would protect her and I need your help to do that" Finn finally sat down in one of the over stuffed but comfortable brown leather chairs.

"Okay." He started to pull out some papers to fix up temporary custody until they could get a court date set up. "Who's the mother and what is the child's name?"

"You can't tell anyone." When Coline nodded his agrrement Finn continued. "Rory Gilmore and Lorelai LilyAnne Gilmore."

"We're going to need some more help."

* * *

Finn and Colin walked into the hospital room where Rory was. Logan was sitting in a chair beside the bed. Logan looked at the two. "What are you doing here?" He asked in apolite tone.

"Our business here concerns Miss Gilmore and her daughter." Colin stated, holding a folder full of papers.

"Is Lily okay? What happened?" Rory was sitting up now with much difficulty. The pain from all the movment sent her into a coughing fit. Finn felt sorry for her and wanted to help her but he knew he couldn't unless she asked him for help. He head was in a bandage. Little spots of blood could be seen on it but she would be okay. Her left arm was in a cast, something Lorelai and Finn would have never noticed. They never saw anything wrong with her arm then again they were worried about her head injury and Lily.

"Drop the lawyer shit Colin."

Colin ignored Logan. "My client and I are here to give you these." He handed Rory some papers. "The first group of papers is granting Mr. Morgan temperary custody of his daughter. The secound group of papers is a court date and all the information needed for it. It is set up to discuss the matter of a custody arangment. My client wants full custody but wants you to have access to your daughter anytime you want to see her with reason.

Logan shot up out of his chair and was now standing in front of Finn. "So you're the bastard who got my girlfriend pregnant with that little brat.

"I'd watch it if I were you Logan.We wouldn't want this to come in court now cwould we? How would society act if they knew the truth about Lily?"


	5. Birthday Presents and Suprises

_**Title :** Birthday Presents And Suprises_

_**Warning :** Abuse._

_**A/N :** I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long but there has been a lot going on. Thank you so much for all the reveiws. Really sorry this is so short but this chapter is really just a filler that has a bit of important news. The next chapter will be drama filled._

**-Birthday Presents And Suprises-**

_One month later.._

Lorelai sat at the counter in Rory's apartment. She had a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of her that she had yet to touch. Rory's recovery was going well and Logan was being extra sweet and loving to her. Neither of them had seen Lily since the "incident," as they put it. Lorelai was watching her daughter clean the living room. "why don't you leave him?"

The question made Rory stop cleaning for a moment as it sunk in before she went back to cleaning the coffee table. "Why would I leave him? We're getting married." She made herself sound happy and forced a smile that fooled everyone. She was good at that. Pretending was something she learned to do when her relationship with Logan started to fall apart.

"Because he put you in the hospital damnit! You lost your daughter because of him. Jess hasn't been around since you practically handed Lily over and now you won't even try to see her. What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lorelai hated blowing up on her daughter but she needed to hear the truth.

"I'm pregnant!" Her eyes started to glisten with unshed tears. "Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm to scared ot leave. I'm not stable, he could take this baby away from me. I can't lose another child!" By now tears were streaming down her face. "and I can't leave without telling him. I don't want this child to go through what Lily's going through. I want this one to have both parents."

Lorelai felt bad. She felt bad because she was still mad at Rory. "Finn wanted to be in Lily's life. You just wouldn't give him a chance." With that Lorelai stood up and walked over to the door. "Do you even remember what today is?" She left the apartment. She left Rory to dealw ith the quilt of her acttions. She left her to have a breakdown alone. She left her deal with telling Logan she was pregnant.

* * *

"LilyAnne!" Colin walked into the living room of Finn's apartment. Over the past month he had bonded with the precious child. She was very attached to him as well. "I have something for my favorite niece!" He set the birthday present wrapped in pink paper down.

Lily ran out of her bedroom with only half of her hair put up. Finn was following her with a brush and a hairbamd. She ran into Colin's open arms. "hi uncle Colin." She kissed his cheek. "I missed you. How is Aunt Lisa and the baby?"

"Their both good. I missed you too kiddo." He chuckled lightly. "Maybe you should let your daddy finish your hair." Lily walked over to Finn and let him finish putting her hair into pigtails.

"Is grammy and grandpa coming?"

"Yes they are love."

"What about nanny and papa?" Lily calledFinn's parents nanny and papa.

"Maybe. I'm not sure sweetie."

"Is uncle Jess coming?"

The sound of the front door shutting could be heard. "I cant miss my neices birthday now can I?"

"Uncle Jess!" Lily ran into Jess' arms and hugged him tightly. "Where's grammy and grandpa?"

"Their coming." Just then the door opened and Loreelai and Luke walked in.

"Grammy!" Lily reached out to Lorelai who picked up her from Jess' arms. She kisses Lorelai on the cheek. "I love you grammy."

Lorelai smiled. "I love you too kiddo."

"Grandpa." When Luke showed she had his attention she continued. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Colin picked Lily up from Lorelai's arms. "How about we go open your presents?"

"Yay! Come on everybody I get to open presents." Everyone followed Colin and Lily laughing.

Lily finally had all her presents opened. She had some barbies, dolls, stuffed animals, and clothes. Things little girls would like. She didn't have what she wanted though, her parents together. She watched enough movies to know that parents belonged together.

The doorbell rang so Finn got up to answer the door. To say he was suprised when he opened the door was an understatement. "Rory... what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Lily."


	6. Babies

_**Tilte :** Babies!_

_**A/N :** I'm sorry I've made you guys wait so long. I have had a lot going on. My grandfather finally got out of the hospital. The past week has been busy getting ready for my birthday._

_**A/N2 :** I was goin to put this up two days ago but the first day FanFiction wouldn't let me edit it so I could post it. And yesterday it was storming. I really hope you guys don't think I abondoned you._

**-Babies-**

_After Lorelai left Rory sank to the floor crying. She knew she hurt Finn when she kept Lily from him. Now she realized she had hurt her daughter just as much. How could she gave done that to her daughter? Was she really turning out to be like her grandmother? No. Her grandmother would have never kept Lorelai away from Richard. Tears were freely pouring from her eyes when the front door opened._

_Logan walked into the apartment and found his finace crying on the living room floor. She was a mess. Her make-up was smeared and her hair was messy from running her hands through it and pulling on it. He sat down beside her and pulled her into this arms. "Shh. It's okay." He ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to calm her down. Rubbin soothing circles on her back he asked in a gentle whisper, "what's wrong?"_

_She stopped crying and pushed her tears away angerly. She looked at him with disgust. He didn't remember, or did he even care? "Today is Lily's birthday and apperantly I forgot." She took a deep breath to fix her emotions. "We've never apart on her birthday." She stood up and grabbed her purse and slipped on some sandals. When she reached the front door she turned to face him. "I'm pregnant." After that she left.  
_

Finn stepped out into the hallway and close the door. "Excuse me?" His voice was raised slightly, but not loud enough for anyone but Rory to hear.

She took a deep breath to gather her courage. "I'm here for Lily."

"No!"

"You can't stop me."

"Yes I can. You don't come around all fucking month then you expect me to just hand her to you?"

"She's my daughter..." Her voice cracked a little. She felt like she would break down at any minute. He was right but she didn't want to admit it.

"She's mine too." Finn crossed his arms over his chest. "You can stay here and see her but that's it. I'm not ready to trust you to take her."

"Okay." Rory knew not to argue with him. This was her one chance to make things right. She didn't want to ruin it over something small. She knew she would have to earn his trust back and she was willing to do that. She had to do what was right for Lily. She knew Finn already was.

Finn opened the door and held it open for Rory. Once the two of them were inside he closed the door and locked it. "LilyAnne!" Lily ran to the door and smiled innocently at them. She was covered in paint. "Lorelai LilyAnne Gilmore-Morgan what did you do?"

"Nothing. I swears. Uncle Colin did it. He did all of it." Finn chuckled and took his daughter's hand. He lead her to the kitchen where he cleaned the paint off of her skin.

"Go change clothes and say hi to your mom."

"Okay daddy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. She walked to Rory and stopped. "Hi mommy." She kissed her on the cheek as well. She would have hugged her but she didn't want her dad to yell at her for getting paint on her moms clothes. She then skipped off to her room where Lorelai was waiting to help her get changed.

Colin hurridly entered the kitchen a few minutes later. "I have to go. Lisa's in labor. Something's wrong." If Finn wasn't used to the Gilmore girls ranting he wouldn't have understood Colin. Thankfully he was used to it though.

"When Lily gets dressed we'll all come." He turned to Rory. "Are you going to?" He knew Rory didn't know anyone who would be there other than himself, Lily, Colin, and Jess. He just wanted to give her the chance to be around Lily more. In the past month Lily had become more attached to everyone around her and rarely asked about Rory anymore.

"Yes."

* * *

Colin walked into the waiting room smiling proudly. "We have twins. A little boy and a girl." Rory ran a hand over her stomache. She wasn't happy about being pregnant. Not like she had been with Lily.

"What's their names?" Lily crawled out of Finn's lap and walked over to her uncle Colin.

He picked her up. "Well kiddo we don't have middle names yet."

"I wanna help."

Colin chuckled. "We'll see." He looked at Finn and Rory. He wished they could put everything aside and get along for the sake of the precious little girl in his arms. He didn't care if they got back together or not. He just wanted them to be able to stay in the same room for more than an hour and be able tot alk to each other. "I'm going to take her to go see them."

"Alright mate." Finn turned to look at Rory after he was sure they were gone. "You can't take her while your with him. I'm not letting my daughter get hurt."

"She's my daughter too." Rory raised her voice a little. She had found a little courage to stand up to him. Or maybe it was the hormones. Whatever it was she was going to defend herself this time. She had nothing to lose. She was back in Lily's life, at least for a few hours at a time. But hey it was a start.

"You don't act like a mother. You keep her close to someone who's abusive." When Rory started crying he knew he hit a nerve but she needed to hear the truth. Maybe she would finally take a stand and leave him. Then she could be back in Lily's life.

Lily ran back into the waiting room after about thirty minutes. Colin was following closely behind her. "Daddy guess what!" She crawled into his lap and didn't give him a chance to answer. "I names Lisa's babies."

"Really? What did you name them?"

"Jackyl and October."

"Jackyl?" Finn glared at Jess who was in the cornor of the waiting room smirking.

Colin chuckled. "Noah Jackyl and Brooklyn October."

"Those are pretty names." Rory spoke softly, barely hearable. She was afraid if she spoke to loud her voice would show how close to a breakdown she was. She stood up and knelt down in front of Finn and Lily. "I have to go." She kissed Lily's forhead and hugged her tightly. "I love you flower."

"I love you too mommy."

* * *

_The next morning..._

"The apartment has three bedrooms. One and a half baths. It also has a laundry room and a lovely veiw of the city." The salesman spoke proudly of the roomy apartment.

"I'll take it."

"We'll just set up a contract and come up with an agreement on the rent.You should be ready to move in as soon as this afternon."

"Thank you."


	7. Weight lifted

_**A/N :** I am sooooo sorry for making you guys wait so long. I had a lot going on right after I wrote this chapter and then I lost it. I just recently found it again. I honestly think I'm only going to write one or two more chapters for this._

_**NA**_

Logan sat in the real estate office. The salesman came back with all the paperwork and set it down in front of Logan. "I want to pay the rent for a full year. I won't be the one living here. It will be a woman and her daughter."

_**NA**_

Lily sat down beside Lisa on the couch in Colin's home. Lisa and the babies were allowed home earlier that morning. Lisa was watching Lily until Luke came to pick her up.

_**NA**_

Finn sat down in Colin's office at the law firm. "Do you think I have a chance to win this case?"

"I'm not going to lie to you.In most cases the mother wins. You have several people who will stand up for you " Lisa, Jess, Samantha, Luke, and Lorelai. I think you have a really good chance at winning."

"Thank you, mate."

"For what?"

"Everything."

_**NA**_

Lily ran out to Luke's truck after he came and got her. "Can we get ice cream?"

"Sure." He picked her up and placed her in her carseat. After buckling her up he walked over to his side of the truck and got in. "What do you want?"

"Cookie dough in a cone."

"Alright." He chuckled.

After Luke got Lily her ice cream they drove in silece until Lily finally broke it. "Grandpa?"

"Yes sweetpea?"

"Does mommy really love me?"

Luke felt a lump grow in his throat. "Of course she does."

"Then why doesn't she come visit me?"

His heart broke at her words. He remembered Rory asking Lorelai the same thing about Chris when she was about Lily's age. "She just wants you to spend as much time as you can with your dad before you start spending time with her again."

"Why can't mommy and daddy be together like you and grammy?"

"Not all mommy and daddy's are meant for each other."

"Oh."

_**NA**_

Rory walked into the apartment she shared with Logan. This place was so cold. It didn't feel like home to her. The abuse took place here.

_Logan walked into the office where Rory was on the phone and had Lily on her lap.He slapped the phone out of her hand and she set Lily down. She didn't want Lily to get hurt. Logan's fist connected with her jaw. It caught her off guard and she fell backwards. Her head caught the cornor of the desk and put a nasty gash on her head. She fell in her arm with enough froce to break it. She heard Lily scream and that was it. Everything went black._

She walked into the living room to find Logan sitting on the couch holding an envolope. He looked up when she walked in. "I'm moving to California." He held the envolope out to her. "I got you a three bedroom apartment. It's paid for a year. My new number is in there so you can keep me updated on the baby. I really want to be there for it." He stood up and shoved his hands in his pocket. "I know it doesn't make up for all the things I've done. I'm sorry about all that. I really am. I was in a dark place."

"We both were." Rory smiled slightly. True the apartment didn't make up for what all he did. His apology did. A huge wait had been lifted off her shoulders.


	8. End

I have decided to just end these two stories(**Broken Angel and Never Again**) where they are. I cannot finish them. I have no more ideas for them.

I am deleting **Beautiful Tragedy**. I will work on rewriting it so it comes out better.

I am really sorry for doing this but I just don't want to write these two stories anymore. I think they have a fitting enough ending. I would love for them to have better ones but I just can't think of anything else to write for them.

**Romance in the rain.**


End file.
